Christmas Carol, Um Conto de Natal
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Escrito com Nina-osp. Arthur não odiava o natal...Mas já não via nele a mesma magia.Só que um certo escritor seu lhe apareceria na véspera de natal para fazê-lo viver uma certa historia.Traria isto, o espírito de natal de volta a Inglaterra? Yaoi/França
1. É quase natal

**Christmas Carol, Um Conto de Natal**

**Escrito por mim e Nina-osp**

Minha péssima memória não me permite lembrar como tudo começou... .'' serio  
E meu msn não salva históricos .''

Sei que nós iríamos escrever esta historia juntas mas... É quase natal... E ela não entra...E euu não pude resistir .""

Nossa conversa gerou muitas idéias, então os créditos vão para ambas \o/

* * *

Sinopse: Não é que Arthur realmente odiasse o natal, mas já não via nele a mesma magia...Só que um certo escritor seu lhe apareceria na véspera de natal para fazê-lo viver uma certa historia. Traria isto, o espírito de natal de volta a Inglaterra?

Disclaimer: Hetalia, Christmas Carol não pertencem nem a mim nem a Nina-osp...=/  
Mais quem se importa? XD  
Escrevemos a historia mesmo assim /o/

* * *

-É quase natal...-

Apesar de ser dia 23 de Dezembro, todas as nações estavam reunidas para uma ultima reunião antes do fim do ano...Ou isso eram para estarem fazendo...

Aqui e ali, as nações haviam se contagiado pelo espírito de natal, cantavam canções, conversavam entre si, algumas se perguntavam a outras sobre que presentes gostariam de ganhar, etc.

Inglaterra estava sentado no seu lugar, vendo como Francis tentava beijar Canadá graças a um ramo de visgo, seguiu sua mirada ao redor da sala, Espanha estava abraçado a romano, enquanto conversavam o que iriam fazer para a ceia, Veneziano estava que beijava freneticamente Alemanha, após o mesmo ter declarado que não havia problema que o italiano preparasse uma lasanha para a noite do natal (de quebra para o ano novo, se fosse receber essa avalanche de beijinhos), China e Rússia não estavam discutindo, e o russo nem mesmo pedia para "ser um" com o chinês, pelo contrario, estavam conversando animadoramente, algo realmente muito estranho em eles, o europeu-asiático explicava para o oriental como era o natal em suas terras enquanto o outro escutava atenciosamente e até comentava, e a mãos de ambos podia ser vista entrelaçada sobre a mesa.

Prússia estava revisando uma partitura natalina com Áustria, enquanto Hungria dava a sua opinião sobre a melodia, Eua tentava explicar para Japão como ele devia comemorar o Natal, embora ao parecer, o asiático não estava entendendo muito...

Dinamarca se divertia enquanto colocava uma toca natalina e uma barba falsa de papai Noel em Noruega enquanto Islândia observava, devido a falta de expressão do norueguês, o britânico não fazia idéia do que estava pensando a respeito, mais era estranho que ele não estavam reagindo...

Nem Finlândia nem Suécia haviam ido à reunião.

Holanda estava quieto enquanto Bélgica contava animadoramente os presentes que estava pensando em dar.

Os latinos que haviam aceitado a difícil missão de vir a esta reunião com o tempo que fazia, estavam reunidos a um conto, perto de uma grande lareira, praguejando sobre o por que na Europa fazia tanto frio. Peru puxava sua espécie de touca em uma tentativa falha de se sentir mais quente, o que o fazia parecer ainda menor, enquanto Paraguai lhe perguntava o que ele gostaria de ganhar. Colômbia já estava na sua décima quinta xícara de café, E já aparecia o efeito da cafeína, pelo fato de que repetia "Café, café, café, café" loucamente e sem parar, Equador tentava acalmar-la, sem sucesso.

Argentina havia usado de pretexto o frio para compartilhar seu cachecol com um contrariado e corado Chileno. E Brasil quase que matava Uruguai asfixiado com seu abraço, enquanto tremia de forma desmesurada pelo frio, o uruguaio apenas tentava respirar...

É ao parecer todos estavam se divertido muito.

Arthur se levantou de sua cadeira, e sem trocar palavras com ninguém saiu da sala.

Não é que realmente odiasse o natal, mas já não via nele a mesma magia... Que antigamente...

Queria simplesmente ir para casa, esquentar um bom chá e apreciar pela TV os bons show's que costumavam passar nessa época do ano, quiçá cear alguma coisa, mais só. Ele não tinha planos para esta noite...Não mais.

* * *

Ninaa, me desculpe, mais eu não aguentei. .

Esta é a primeira parte! Achei melhor fazer dividido do que fazer um só capitulo bem gigante XD'  
Sem falar que assim fica mais fácil =x

Próximo cap, que daqui a pouco eu posto:

"O primeiro espírito"


	2. O Primeiro Espírito

Recapitulando! Essa historia foi escrita por mim e Nani-osp

Nossa conversa gerou muitas idéias, então os créditos vão para ambas \o/

* * *

Sinopse: Não é que Arthur realmente odiasse o natal, mas já não via nele a mesma magia...Só que um certo escritor seu lhe apareceria na véspera de natal para fazê-lo viver uma certa historia. Traria isto, o espírito de natal de volta a Inglaterra?

Disclaimer: Hetalia, Christmas Carol não pertencem nem a mim nem a Nina-osp...Mas o criador de CC está logo ai em baixo, é só seguir =O

* * *

-O primeiro espírito-

-A-aonde vai Inglaterra? – Canadá ao parecer tinha lhe seguido, se virou para o jovem loiro, que fechava a porta atrás de si, numa tentativa de afastar Francis, pode deduzir que era Canadá, pois Eua não daria a mínima se tivesse visto ele indo embora...Aquele ingrato...

-Não estou muito animado para festas, vou para minha casa, talvez revisar alguns documentos, dar uma olhada na economia, só por que é natal não é motivo para descuidar desses assuntos.

-Ah...S-sim...Suponho...Mas...

Fora interrompido, e jogado ao chão por um chute que deram do outro lado da porta.

-MERRY **Christmas! **

**-**** M-m-me**rry Christmas Al**fred*...**

**-Ah!**Matt! Sorry! Não imaginei que estavam segurando a porta...- Estendeu a mão para ajudar seu irmão a levantar.

-Hunf, só mesmo o tal natal para fazer Eua ter o mínimo de gentileza – Impôs sarcástico o britânico.

- MERRY CHRISTMAS ARTHUR! Feliz natal! – Ao ver não tinha ouvido, ou prestado atenção ao comentário.

-Feliz por que? – cortou seco – Natal simplesmente é apenas um dia normal como os outros, não têm nada de especial.

Os dois norte-americanos se entre olharam.

-Mas...Inglaterra...Você sempre...Nós ensinou que o natal era...Um tempo de estar com a família e... – Tentava falar Canadá.

-Pois agora eu digo que é tudo parvoíce*.

-Não me importa que você diga que é besteira! –Eua deu um passo adiante em defesa – Eu digo um "Feliz Natal" ainda assim!

-E-eu concordo com o Al...

-Bom para você Canadá, se tornar mais um servente desse dai.

Canadá abaixou sua cabeça.

O britânico se virou para o estadunidense.

-Quer alguma coisa?

-Eu ia vir te convidar para a minha festa d...

Ao som de "minha festa" Arthur deixou de ouvir.

-Não. Eu nunca iria numa festa sua.

-Mais é de nat...

-NÂO ME IMPORTA! Seja de Natal, ou de seu maldito aniversario, não me importa!

O estadunidense respirou fundo, parecia... Desapontado?

-O.k então, parece que um ano mais você vai querer passar sozinho...

E voltou à sala de reuniões, mais antes se virou novamente para o europeu.

-Feliz natal – disse com um sorriso estranho, e entrou, fechando a porta ao passar.

-Tsc, parvoíce, sempre com esse seu "jeito alegre" e... – ouviu que a porta voltava a abrir – E teimoso!

Mais não era Alfred na porta dessa vez...

E sim França e Japão.

-Se vocês querem também me chamar para a festinha idiota do Eua, podem esquecer!

Canadá se adiantou, e agarrou a mão de Francis, enquanto Japão lançava um olhar confuso a seu amigo.

-Oh non mon cher...Na verdade iríamos perguntar se você queria participar de nosso amigo secreto...

- Pois eu não quero frog – respirou fundo e remexeu cansado em seus cabelos, da testa até a nuca – Tudo que eu quero é voltar para casa e ficar em paz...

-Eu pensei que... Vocês europeus costumavam passar o natal em grupos...Ao menos foi o que Eua me disse...

-Desculpe Nihon, Mas não me importa como ele, ou os outros europeus vão passar o natal – tentou não ser muito grosso com Japão, ele não tinha culpa pelo amigo estúpido que tinha mas...Está historia de "festa do Eua" tinha deixado ele nervoso...Muito nervoso – Eu só quero a paz e sossego da minha casa, se me permitem - se virou para ir embora.

- Joyeux Noël para você mon ami!

-Meriikurisumasu Inglaterra-san

-Ca-caso mudar de ideia…estaremos te esperando na festa….Merry Christmas…

E saiu rua a fora.

-.-.-.-

Já passava da meia noite, o Britânico se encontrava sozinho em sua própria casa, deitado sobre sua cama, pensando na vida.

Meia noite... Já era véspera de natal então não é?

Ao imaginar como seriam a comemoração de todos, não pode deixar de se sentir péssimo, sozinho...

Podia ouvir chiados e passos estranhos pela casa, provenientes do primeiro andar, que causariam medo e escalafrios em qualquer um...Menos nele.

- Bell – Chamou uma de suas fadas, que logo atendeu a seu mestre, tinha cabelos vermelhos e cacheados, e vestia um vestidinho da mesma cor. – Se por acaso algum fantasma que esteja vagando ou se perdeu, fale para voltar mais tarde, não estou muito disposto.

-Creio que não seja tão fácil amo...Ele insiste muito em velo – A fadinha estava acostumada com essa indiferença para com os fantasmas, ela também a possuía, afinal, eram muito comuns na grã Bretanha.

-Fale que já estou dormindo...

-Mas é um velho conhecido do senhor amo...

O inglês franziu o cenho, "Um velho conhecido" não teve outra alternativa que ir vê-lo então, dispensou a fadinha, que por algum motivo parecia muito feliz com a "tal visita" e desceu as escadas muito a pesar. Não antes de colocar uma roupa mais apropriada, o fato de ser um fantasma não queria dizer que devia se mostrar mal arrumado.

-Charles John Huffam Dickens – se aproximou de sua sala, onde pode ver um homem sentado em uma das poltronas de frente da lareira, ou o que parecia ser um, pois não era sólido, e seu corpo tinha uma cor perolada, era careca, mas possuía pouquíssimo cabelo ainda restante ao redor de sua cabeça, e trazia consigo um grande cavanhaque – Que trás um dos meus melhores escritores a minha humilde mansão?

O dito como escritor soltou uma pequena risada, que saia longínqua e abafada, como se ele estivesse a metros de distancia.

-Creio que as palavras "modesta" e "mansão" não fiquem bem na mesma frase.

-É, creio que sim – disse a nação se sentando em uma poltrona de frente a ele - Ainda assim chega a ser irônico receber a sua visita assim, numa véspera de natal, isso me lembra seu livro "A Christmas Carol".

- Sei o que quer dizer, sinto como se estivesse vivendo minha própria historia, mas – e com um sorriso apontou para seus próprios pés – Não trago correntes, nem qualquer objeto vinculado a mim como Jacob Marley* trazia.

-Sim, sim fico feliz com isso – Neste instante uma fadinha se aproximou, trazendo com dificuldade uma jará de chá, enquanto outra trazia uma xícara – Muito obrigado pelo trabalho pequenas – se virou para Dickens – Eu te ofereceria, mais creio que não posso faze-lo.

-Ah, não se preocupe comigo.

Charles obversava enquanto a nação de sua nacionalidade tomava tranquilamente uma xícara de chá.

-Embora não traga correntes, nem tenha vindo necessariamente te assombrar, creio que tenho uma missão similar a Jacob*. - Sorriu satisfeito quando o loiro abaixou sua xícara com as espessas sobrancelhas erguidas em duvida.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Você não é tão avarento quanto Scrooge, muito menos egoísta, no entanto perdeu o espírito de natal como ele.

-Ah isso...Não é nada importante...

-Nada importante? – O espírito ouvirá com descrença – Minha cara Inglaterra da Rainha, é claro que há importância! Lembro-me como se fosse no século passado quando escrevi Christmas Carol*...Você gostava tanto daquela historia.

-Isso foi antes...

-Antes de que?

-Scrooge era tudo que era...Mais tinha a chance de recomeçar...de mudar tudo... De um novo começo...Naquela época, eu também acreditava que eu podia...Ah, consequência da era vitoriana talvez*...Mais agora não acredito mais que isso seja possível...

-Ora, e por que?

-Olha para mim Boz*... Já sou uma nação milenar, já passei por muitas e muitas coisas em todos esses anos de existência... E uma coisa aprendi com minha vida... – O escritor pode ver como um sorriso triste se apoderava do rosto de sua nação – A coisas nesse mundo... Que por mais que você queira...Nunca vão mudar...Nunca voltaram a ser...Como eram antes.

"Inglaterra! Inglaterra!" a ilha pode ver como a imagem de uma pequena criança loira, e de olhos tão azuis como o céu da manhã mais clara, vinha a sua mente "Inglaterra! O que é o natal?"

-Isso é tudo parvoíce...

- Pois eu, Charles John Huffam Dickens, romanticista inglês de sua excelentíssima nação, não aceito isso. Como escritor de historias natalinas que conquistaram o mundo, não posso ver minha própria nação cair em descrença nesse belo tema!

Arthur olhou confuso para o rosto de seu escritor.

-O que quer dizer?

-Se a sua vida te ensinou que há coisas que nunca mudam, está na hora de sua própria vida lhe desensinar* isso.

- O que você...

Porém fora interrompido pelo fantasma que levantava de sua poltrona, com um sorriso monalistico no rosto.

-Hoje à noite você será visitado por três espíritos – Seu sorriso se intensificou ao ver como sua nação abria a boca incrédula – Escute-os e faça o que eles mandarem...

-Você só pode estar brincando comigo! Isso é...

-Possível, está historia é minha, minha e sua – sua figura tinha começado a ficar difusa – E você sabe que posso, eu posso fazer isso.

-Não espere você... Você não pode fazer isso!É a minha vida, você não tem o direito de se meter!

Mais a silhueta do espírito agora sumia rapidamente.

-Ora, lembre-se eu sou o apoiante dos que sofrem, posso ter desaparecido para o mundo, mas não para Inglaterra*.

E sua figura sumiu no ar.

* * *

Wow, eu amo Carol Christmas , e sempre quis escrever uma versão dela *-*  
Enfiiim \o/  
Espero que vocês estejam gostando ;_;

* No conto original de C.C. O sobrinho de Scrooge, personagem principal da historia, aparece para convida-lo para passar o natal em sua casa, e o nome dele? Fred...Não lembra nada a vocês esse nome?

* Sim, isso é uma palavra em português XDD é o mesmo que "besteira" , "perda de tempo" o/

*sócio de Scrooge, que vem na véspera de natal assombrar seu 'amigo', tem que carregar acorrentado a seus pés tudo que achava importante quando era vivo, como castigo por sempre ter sido mesquinho e vigário para com os outros.

*Jacob tinha como missão mostrar para seu amigo que ele estava errado, e tinha que mudar, caso contrario teria uma maldição pior que a dele. E para mudar, ele iria ter que recobrar seu espírito natalino, é a essa ultima parte que o escritor se refere.

* Christmas Carol fora escrito em 1843.

* De 1837 á 1901, período de reinado da rainha vitória. Conhecida como a "época de paz e prosperidade" britânica.

* Pseudônimo de Charles Dickens quando este começava sua carreira literária.

* Se essa palavra não existe, acabei de inventar =p  
Alem do que, tem uma pronuncia bonitinha.

* em sua sepultura fora escrito as seguintes palavras "Apoiante dos pobres, dos que sofrem e dos oprimidos; e com a sua morte, um dos maiores escritores de Inglaterra desaparece para o mundo".  
Deu para sacar?

_**Reviews por favor? ;_;**_


	3. O Espírito dos Natais Passados

E amis uma vez! Essa historia foi escrita por mim e Nani-osp

Nossa conversa gerou muitas idéias, então os créditos vão para ambas \o/

* * *

-O Espírito dos Natais Passados-

Já fazia mais ou menos uma hora que o espírito de Charles Dickens havia ido embora, e Inglaterra se encontrava mais uma vez deitado sobre sua cama.

Não sabia se tirava ou não a roupa formal que havia posto...Afinal não sabia o que esperar...

Na verdade, sabia sim, já havia lido varias vezes essa historia...

Três espíritos lhe apareceriam, o espírito dos natais passados, o espírito dos natais presentes e o espírito dos natais futuros... E cada um deles iria lhe mostrar um pedaço de sua vida...

Cobriu seu rosto com uma das mantas de sua cama.

Não acreditava que seu próprio escritor havia feito isso com ele.

Mais ele não se assustaria, ora, claro que não.  
Sabia muito bem como lidar com fantasmas!

Não ia conseguir assustar-lo com uma historia que já havia lido milhões de vezes!

-Não vai conseguir me assustar com esta historia Dickens!

-Sabe Mon Chere, dizem que aqueles que falam sozinhos não batem muito bem da cabeça...

Sentiu seu sangue congelar, junto com sua respiração, e quiçá seu coração também havia congelado por um segundo...

Não podia ser...

Não podia ser...

NÂO PODIA SER!

Alguém levantou a manta.

Era um jovem alto, loiro de cabelos até o ombro, olhos azuis e um pequeno cavanhaque que lhe saia pelo queixo. Usava um estilizo terno azul escuro.

-Buuuuh!

-! FRAAANÇAAAAA!

E voltou a se esconder embaixo das cobertas, enquanto ouvia o francês rir ruidosamente da situação.

-hahaHahaHAah! Sabia que te assustaria chere!

-Fr-Fra-francis! O-o que você faz aqui?

-Oraaa! –soltava com desdém, enquanto tentava tirar o britânico de seu "esconderijo" – Não era você que se orgulhava de "já ter lido milhões de vezes" esta historia?

França havia conseguido afastar as cobertas do inglês, e tacará tudo para o final da cama, para que ele não se escondesse novamente.

-P-pode ler meus pensamentos?...

-Ah! E muito bien chere! Como por exemplo... – Se sentou na cama e começou a se aproximar de forma extremamente sedutora – Sei que você está morrendo de medo que eu te faça..._**algo**_...- Sorriu malicioso ao ver a expressão de terror na cara da ilha – Muito prazer mon petit chere, eu sou o fantasma dos natais passados.

O que era pior?

Ser intimidado por um fantasma no seu próprio quarto, numa cama?

Ou

Ser intimidado por um fantasma _**francês **_no seu próprio _**quarto**_, numa _**cama?**_

-M-m-mas você não d-deveria...FRANCIS!

-Ah, sobre esta apariencia mon ami? Bien, você não tem medo de fantasmas então tive que fazer algo mais a sua "encomenda", entende?

Como o inglês não manifestava reação, ele continuou.

-Não sou necessariamente o Francis que você conhece, o França está agora em sua própria belíssima cama, mais não posso dizer o que ele está fazendo, afinal está acompanhado~ Mas ainda assim eu sou o França que conviveu com você todos esses anos, mesmo quando me chamava Gália!

Com cada uma de suas mãos apontou para um lado.

-Eu sou ele, e não sou, consegue entender? Minha intenção era te assustar – sorriu – e pelo jeito eu consegui.

-Pois saiba que eu não vou a lugar nenhum! -O britânico havia recobrado suas forças, e estava disposto a resistir. -Se pode ler minha mente sabe disso _frog_!

-E quem disse que eu vou te dar o direito da escolha chere?

E com um estralo de dedos, uma grande janela de frente a cama se abriu, deixando entrar assim alguns flocos de neve juntos a uma ventania.

-Vamos Chere!Vamos visitar o seu passado! Segure-se em mim~~~

-Nunca que eu seguraria em um pervertido como você!

A neve e o vento começavam a se intensificar.

-Pois você vai se machucar feio se não o fizer.

-Mais eu nunc... – Não pode terminar a frase, pois sua fadinha Bell havia usado toda a sua força e magia para empurrar seu amo em direção a o espírito, e assim os dois desapareceram pela janela.

-Desculpe amo – A fada contemplava os dois seres que desapareciam pelo céu – É pelo seu próprio bem...

Voaram por toda a Londres, e muito mais, Inglaterra não podia ver nada, só neve e nuvens a sua frente, até que pararam subitamente de frente a uma grande mansão. E quando pararam...

Splash!

O britânico deu um belo de um soco na cara do espírito francês, por sorte ele tinha algo de sólido.

-POR ISSO EU DISSE QUE NÂO IA SEGURAR EM VOCÊ FROG! - O espírito francês havia aproveitado o voo para 'encostar onde não devia' – Definitivamente é a representação daquele _**pervert**_!

- Wow, você bate muuito forte para uma chere* - Segurava com uma mão onde havia sido acertado.

-Não sou uma mulher seu estúpido! Pare de me chamar assim!

E observou ao redor, reconhecendo com melancolia onde estavam... Era a casa onde morava Alfred...Quando ainda era sua colônia...

Aproximou-se da janela para ver o que se passava dentro, sendo seguido pelo olhar do espírito.

Dentro estava havendo uma grande festa, tudo estava decorado, havia danças, risos, e alegria por toda parte.

Pode reconhecer entre as pessoas que dançavam algumas figuras históricas, e até algumas nações que eram suas aliadas na época. Pode distinguir como Portugal girava seu vestido graciosamente pelo baile, e como Escócia e Gales tentavam achar alguma jovem para dançar, naquela época Irlanda do norte ainda não fazia parte do Reino unido e não estava presente.

E no canto, mais afastado da multidão estava ele, sentado em um caixote que provavelmente teria chá, usava um terno negro elegante de época, e não era muito diferente do que era hoje, mais evidentemente se mostrava muito mais jovem.

Estava muito ocupado dando atenção a uma doce criançinha loira de olhos azuis, camisa branca e calça preta, como que para se importar com a festa.

- heeei, heeeei, Inglaterra! Inglaterra! O que é o natal?

O britânico riu sutilmente

-De novo com essa pergunta pequeno? Já passa da décima vez que me perguntas.

-É que...-Abriu um largo sorriso, que só aquela criança sabia dar – Eu amo ouvir sua resposta !

-Pois bem! –Com dificuldade pegou o americano por baixo dos ombros e o recostou em seu colo – Natal é uma época maravilhosa Al, uma época que podemos esquecer um pouco nossas dores, e nós reunimos com aqueles quem nós realmente prezamos, como nossa família, por exemplo.

-É uma época que eu posso ficar sempre com você não é? –Os olhos da colônia brilhavam.

A metrópole deu um suave beijo na testa de seu pequeno.

-Mas é claro, agora – Levantou os dois o caixote, e fez uma breve reverencia a criança – Me darias o prazer dessa dança?.

-Maaaas! Eu não sei dançar bem iggyy!

-haha! Não tem problema querido.

E desajeitadamente os dois começaram a dançar pelo baile, junto com todos os outros, naquela festa de alegria e natal.

O inglês se afastou da janela. Suspirou triste e pesadamente, seu olhar era de uma extrema nostalgia.

-Eu costumava amar tanto este pequeno... Tanto me importava...

Um vento gélido e cortante apagou todas as luzes, e se sentiu sendo levado a outro lugar por um redemoinho de neve. Até que chegaram a outro lugar.

-Porém não muitos anos depois, você aprendeu a se importar com outras coisas... - O espírito apontou para uma mesa.

-Este é...Meu antigo escritório...

Lá estava ele, alguns anos mais velho, com uma roupa tão formal quanto da outra visão, só que esta era opaca, sem vida, tinha seus olhos fechados,seu queixo apoiado sobre suas mãos entrelaçadas, e cotovelos sobre uma mesa de madeira muito refinada.

De frente para ele estava o que a pouco era só uma criança, Alfred, não trazia roupas formais, e sim de campo, uma calça marrom amarrotada, e uma camisa branca levemente suja de terra.

Os dois pareciam estar discutindo algo serio...

-Inglaterra, nós da América tentamos, tentamos, mais a quantidade de impostos que você está exigindo está ficando astronômica! Por favor, _por favor, _não podemos acarretar com tanto! Você leu a proposta que meus colonos te enviaram?

-Sim, eu a li.

-E já tomou uma decisão? – O americano estava visivelmente apreensivo.

-Sim.

-E...?

O britânico abriu os olhos e fitou o outro serio, quase como friamente.

-Se vocês tem tempo suficiente para ficarem me fazendo "propostas" creio que não estão trabalhando o que devem, e por isso estão reclamando de meus impostos! Caso não saiba _**América**_ tenho um reino a zelar, tenho guerras e guerras a travar e a ganhar, e todas essas coisas custam dinheiro! Não posso ficar dando ouvidos a suas justificativas ridículas!

Se levantou da mesa batendo as duas mãos com força na mesma.

- E pode comunicar a seus colonos, que eu irei aumentar os impostos, como resposta a esta proposta cômica que eles me mandaram!

A colônia ficou ali, por algum tempo, e embora seu eu do passado não tivesse notado, o olhava com uma mistura de decepção, tristeza e ódio reprimido.

-Me retiro.

Lançou um ultimo olhar de raiva a sua metrópole, e bateu a porta ao passar, fazendo com que vários papais caíssem ao chão.

-Grande idiota egoísta.

França deu um passo a frente para ser notado pelo britânico que trazera ali.

-Você se importava mais com seus impostos do que com aquele que para você era a "pessoa mais valiosa de sua vida" – Se virou serio para ver a expressão do outro, estava ainda mais melancólica e agoniada. – E assim, o perdeu para sempre...

- N-não é certo... –Umas pequenas lagrimas tentavam deixar os olhos ingleses – F-foi você que...A culpa é...

-Minha? Aquele ao qual possuo a imagem apenas lhe apresentou o iluminismo, e com suas idéias ele viu o quanto era afligido por sua coroa.

-Ma-mas você...Francis o ajudou!

-A se libertar de sua tirania, talvez se você não o tivesse pressionado dessa forma, podia nunca ter existido a guerra da revolução. A culpa é primeiramente sua, e você sabe disso.

Toda a energia de seu ser estava concentrada para não derramar lagrimas, mais sua voz já saia entre cortada.

-P-por favor espírito...N-não aguento mais essas memórias...No more...L-leve-me para casa...

O francês pôs uma de suas mão na cabeça do inglês.

-Lembre-se Mon ami, você mesmo criou essas memórias...

Tudo começou a ficar escuro, escuro...escuro...Até que não via mais nada.

Havia voltado para seu quarto.

Estava de novo deitado na sua cama, e uma manta cobria seu rosto, como se o espírito dos natais passados não tivesse aparecido, como se tudo tivesse sido um terrível pesadelo.

Mais não era, sabia, lagrimas silenciosas rolavam de sua face agora que estava sozinho.

Sabia que não havia acabado, conhecia o suficiente esta historia para saber...

Ainda restavam dois espíritos, e tinha certeza que eles iriam vir.

* * *

E ainda nenhum review? ;_:

A historia está tão ruim assim? TT-TT

*Chere é feminino, e significa querida ;3


	4. O Espírito dos Natais Presentes

E de novo...! Essa historia foi escrita por mim e Nani-osp

Nossa conversa gerou muitas idéias, então os créditos vão para ambas \o/

* * *

-O Espírito dos Natais Presentes-

Não soube por quanto tempo ficou ali, parado, embaixo de uma de suas mantas, chorando em silencio... Malditas e teimosas lagrimas que insistiam em sair.

E apesar de toda a angustia e ansiedade que sentia em seu coração, a os poucos seu cansaço foi ganhando espaço, fazendo com que cairá lentamente em um sono perturbado...

...Por que eu fui tão tolo?...

...Porquê? Porquê...?

Porém ao passar de algum tempo, que para ele pareceram segundos, voltou a abrir os olhos, sendo acordado por uma canção, sendo entoada em outra língua...

- il primo giorno di Natale, un tedesco ha dato a me ... una pernice in cima di un albero di pere ~*

Isso era….Italiano?

- il secondo giorno di Natale ...~

O inglês tirou a coberta de cima de sua cabeça para ver melhor.

-Ah! Você acordou! Ve~~

Sentado no chão do quarto, em meio a pratos e mais pratos de comida que reluziam como o ouro, estava um jovem de cabelos castanhos, olhos mel, e um pequeno fiozinho que lhe sobre-saia do resto do cabelo. Usava um casaco verde, e uma calça preta. Possuía também uma guirlanda sobre a cabeça.

-Feli...Feliciano?

-Ve ~~~ Algo por ai ~

-Eu estou sonhando... Ou você é...

O Italiano se levantou de onde estava e se sentou na ponta da cama com o Inglês.

-Espírito dos natais presentes! Isso mesmo!

-Eu não...

-Esperava? Bem... Queriam um espírito bem alegre e natalino, e como Finlândia está tão ocupada nesta época como que até mesmo para ter uma versão sua aqui, eu vim, Ve~~

-Entendo...

- Eu... Sei que não devia ter te deixado cair no sono , mas... Você estava dormindo tão calmamente e..e... Tinha tanta pasta aqui que eu...eu... – Sua expressão se tornou levemente aflita – Esqueci de te acordar e...Já amanheceu...

-Amanheceu? – O Britânico deu um pulo da cama e se encaminhou até a janela, de fato o sol, embora tímido, já estava presente – Mais toda essa maldita historia devia acabar antes do amanhecer! Bloody hell!

-Go-go-gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasaaaai! – O italiano tinha começado a choramingar, como costumava fazer sua versão verdadeira a um certo alemão - Eu sei que fiz errado, mas por favor não brigue comiiigoooo!

Uma gotinha não pode deixar de passar pela cabeça do inglês, tentou mudar de assunto.

-Mas e toda essa comida? O que significa? A comida da generosidade vinda do coração*?

-Er...na verdade...desculpa...Eu só estava com fome...

O inglês bateu em sua própria cara com resignação, "Ora que belo espírito este italiano está me saindo Dickens."

-Me.. Desculpe... –Os olhos italianos haviam voltado a se tornarem chorosos. Havia esquecido que o espírito podia ler seus pensamentos...

- Você sempre foi muito bruto Inglaterra – O italiano enxugava seu rosto na jaqueta – Desde pequeno durante o império romano, sempre tivera personalidade dura, fria e implacável...

O italiano se virou para encarar o britânico.

-Ainda assim, alguns sempre tiveram lugar para você em seus corações.

-Não são conhecidos meus, pode estar certo disso!

-Veremos, Ve~~

E mais uma vez a janela se abrira de um estrondo, o italiano segurou a ponta do terno amarrotado que o inglês usava, e saíram em direção ao céu, agora claro, voando por um emaranhado de neve e nuvens. Até que...

-Aqui estamos! Ve~

Estavam de frente a uma grande e belíssima casa de madeira recoberta e cercada pela neve, enquanto flocos e mais flocos de neve ainda teimavam em cair.

Mais uma vez o inglês se aproximou da janela para ver o que passava dentro.

Uma grande árvore de natal ocupava o centro da grande sala, e aqui e ali enfeites de natais eram postos por nações, uma grande e larga mesa era arrumada, e um e outro cochicho era trocado.

Apesar do tempo frio que fazia do lado de fora da grã cabana, tudo parecia ocorrer bem.

-Não sei o que quer me mostrar aqui, não vejo nenhum Tiny Tim* ali, parecem todos animados para a festa de hoje á noite.

O italiano se aproximou e também observou pela janela.

-Apenas continue olhando, ve~~

-Francis! – Loiro, alto, olhos azuis, Estados unidos se aproximava do europeu, trazia roupas natalinas juntos a uma toquinha do mesmo tema, o francês, vestido com um terno cor vinho, se virou ao ouvir seu nome.

-Thanks por nós deixar fazer a festa aqui!

-Ah, não a problema mon cher, com esse tempo que está vocês não conseguiriam arrumar outro lugar.

-Por isso obrigado!

Francis olhou ao redor da sala e tanto Eua como Inglaterra seguiram seu olhar, vendo como andava a decoração da festa.

Hungria, Bélgica e Portugal estavam se encarregando da arrumação da mesa. (segundo elas, a mesma precisava de um 'toque feminino').

Chile, Argentina, Brasil e Uruguai, que tinham ficado para a festa, haviam preferido se ocupar da decoração próxima da grande lareira da sala, por motivos óbvios...

Áustria estava sentado sob o banco de um piano, na extremidade oposta da lareira, praticando, ou simplesmente se divertindo com musicas natalinas, enquanto Prússia estava recostado na parede, vendo o que provavelmente seriam partituras de outras musicas.

E embora não desse para velos daqui, as duas Itálias, Espanha e Alemanha, haviam ganhado por sorteio, e se encarregariam da cozinha.

Embora Francis não acredita-se na veracidade desse sorteio, e muito menos no fato de que eles estavam só "fazendo a ceia".

Se virou novamente para Alfred.

-É incrível não? Até mesmo Ivan está ajudando a decorar. – Disse apontando com um movimento sutil de cabeça a grande árvore de natal.

Eua, e também Inglaterra puderam ver como um muito ruborizado chinês aceitava ser levantado por um muito sorridente russo para colocar a estrela no topo da árvore.

E em 'cavalinho' como se de uma criança trata-se, Yao tentava ajeitar a bela estrela, enquanto Ivan demonstrava uma expressão, como a de uma criança que já havia ganhado seu presente de natal.

O americano se voltara mais uma vez ao francês.

-Pois é! É a magia do natal!

-Ele não vira de novo...Não é?

O Europeu mudará totalmente o assunto da conversa.

- Fala do Inglaterra?

-Sim...

Mesmo estando do outro lado da janela, pode ver algo estranho nos olhos do estadunidense... Tristeza talvez?...Não, Não podia ser. Seguiu observando.

- Não esperava realmente que ele viesse este ano... Você sabe... Ele nunca vem.

-Mas você segue tentando chamá-lo.

-Mais é claro! Eu sou um Hero!

-E o que isso tem...

Porém fora interrompido por um muito corado Canadense que trazia um...

-Visgooooo! Visgooo para toooodoooos! – A húngara havia deixado sua missão de arrumar a mesa e havia saído distribuindo visgo para todos, enquanto Bélgica e Portugal seguiam a seu lado, tirando fotos das reações.

O Canadense não precisou dizer mais nada, e no momento seguinte, o francês esquecendo completamente que o irmão gêmeo do seu amor observava a cena, juntos seus lábios com o ele.

Alfred se afastou alguns passos para deixar o casal em paz, não era nada agradável ver seu próprio irmão ser beijado daquela forma por Francis, mais por hora não sentia vontade para contestar.

Rússia virava China em seus braços, e lhe dará um beijo digno de cinema. Áustria e Prússia haviam sumido, mas de trás do piano um "Obaka-san" podia ser ouvido de vez em quando... Um cheiro de queimado vinha da cozinha, o que implicava que talvez os cozinheiros estavam distraídos com alguma coisa...

Argentina tentava beijar Chile, que ameaçava veemente tacá-lo no fogo da lareira caso este se atrevesse, e Brasil beijara docemente a testa de Uruguai, fazendo com que os óculos do ultimo começassem a embasar pelo calor que soltava seu corpo.

As três européias seguiam de um lado para o outro entre "aaaah" e fotos.

Eua, respirou fundo, e sem dizer nada a ninguém, saiu da sala, para o rio do jardim.

-Onde ele está indo Ita...Espírito? E com esse frio?

-Veee~~ Creio que ele não queria ficar _**sozinho**_ lá dentro...Vamos segui-lo!

E assim foram, Alfred se recostou em um pinheiro que estava perto da porta de entrada, e se concentrou a olhar para o céu.

-Sair nesse tempo para ficar olhando o céu! Bloody hell! Estupid bastard! Vai acabar se resfriado assim!

Veneziano observava a expressão do inglês enquanto ele falava, evidentemente se via que estava muito preocupado.

-Você tem um jeito estranho de mostrar que se importa, ve~~

-E-eu? Me importar com aquele estúpido? Nunca mais! S-só estou preocupado que ele fique doente e..e...Entre em recesso outra vez...Isso! Em recesso outra vez!

- Ei, por que mente? Você sabe que eu posso ler sua mente não? Ve~~

O britânico se manteve calado. Sim, ele havia esquecido.

O Estadunidense havia deixado que suas costas escorregassem pelo tronco do pinheiro, e se sentado sobre a neve. De um dos bolsos de sua vestimenta de natal, tirou um pacote de cigarros e um isqueiro, acendeu um, e pós na boca, respirando toda a nicotina possível, e espirando uma pequena nuvem de fumaça.

-E-E-espera! Desde quando esse idiota fuma?

- Ah...Já faz algum tempo na verdade, mais ele só faz isso quando está sozinho...Embora as vezes tenham se intensificado ultimamente...

Inglaterra se virara para o italiano.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Você conhece o governo da nação dele não é? Tudo tem se tornado muito complicado... Se continuar assim... – O espírito italiano se virou para o Estadunidense, que havia ocultado seu rosto entre seus joelhos – Ele com o passar dos anos pode se tornar uma nação exilada... Você sabe o que é isso, não é? – E voltou seu olhar para o inglês*.

-Sim... – abaixou sua cabeça – e naquela época ele era totalmente indiferente quanto a mim*...

-Você tem certeza?* Ve~

O Britânico não disse nada, apenas se aproximou do norte-americano, sabia que ele não podia vê-lo, ainda assim...

Quando esta a menos de meio metro, pode ouvir um som, triste e entrecortado, som que o fez abrir olhos e boca em sinal de espanto.

Um soluço, um lamento... O Americano estava...Alfred estava...Chorando?

O Inglês havia ficado tão sem fala com isso, que nem percebeu quando o espírito dos natais presentes se aproximou dele, e pós uma das mãos em seu ombro. Provavelmente em um sinal de consolo.

Muito menos notará quando a figura italiana começou a se dissolver entre uma nevoa, e a mão recostada em seu ombro foi trocada por outra, maior, e mais gélida.

O espírito dos natais futuros já estava ali.

* * *

Nyaaaa! Muchas gracias por terem me mandado Reviews, me fez muito, muito e muito feliz *-*~

Pois vocês tiraram um tempinho corrido dos seus natais só para isso ;_;  
Me sinto emocionada TT-TT

Agora só falta um espírito \o/

E Feliz véspera de natal a todos vocês!

Ya eres casi navidad *O*

* Canção 12 dias de natal o/  
Só troque o "meu amor" por "alemão" ;]

*Era isso que, na historia original significava.

* Na historia original, Scrooge visitava a casa de seu empregado, e lá tinha o pequeno Tim, que usava uma muleta e tinha muitos problemas de saúde, embora fosse uma criança muito carinhosa e atenciosa.

* Durante a época de Napoleão, França decretou que qualquer país europeu que se atrevesse a manter relações econômicas com o país, seriam atacados, o objetivo era exilar o possível, e assim enfraquecer sua economia e logo o país.

Portugal, até então fiel aliada do país, não sabia que posição tomar, e com isso o exercito de Napoleão decidira atacar, porém antes teriam que passar pela Espanha.

* O império britânico não viu outra escolha do que recorrer as Américas, aumentando suas vendas para as colônias hispânicas, incluindo para o Brasil. Nesta etapa, os EuA, já independente a muito tempo, tinha uma relação indiferente para com os britânicos, e não manteve com eles relações comerciais.

* Porém ambos os países acabaram cooperando indiretamente, pois ambos seriam beneficiados pela independência dos Hispânicos, aumentando assim os países para manter relações comerciais. Aproveitando então a confusão que estavam os países ibéricos, ambas nações começaram a apoiar a independência das restantes colônias americanas, e quando a França ganhou sobre a Espanha, e pós um dos seus como rei espanhol, a situação piorou, pois os colonos não respeitavam o novo rei. E assim os hispânicos, e como consequência o Brasil também, buscaram sua independência.


	5. O Espírito dos Natais Futuros

E pela penúltima vez...

Essa historia foi escrita por mim e Nani-osp

Nossa conversa gerou muitas idéias, então os créditos vão para ambas \o/

* * *

-O Espírito dos Natais Futuros-

Uma nevoa densa começou a circular a sua volta, e tudo foi ficado escuro, não conseguia nem mais identificar a figura do estadunidense a sua frente. Sentia como uma dor intensa tomava conta de seu coração.

-Es-espere! Al..Alfred!

Não podia com isso...Nunca pode! Ver o americano chorar daquele jeito...Como quando era criança...

"N-não vá, N-não vá Arthur...Não me deixe so-sozinho..."

Seria sua imaginação? Sua cabeça? Parecia ouvir claramente...Seria a voz de Alfred?

A nevoa não se dispersava, e sentia que ela estava entrando nele, sentia seu corpo ficando pesado, e sua cabeça começava a latejar. Não conseguia ver nada... Mais pode sentir que uma mão apertava de forma dolorosa seu ombro...Se continuasse...Se continuasse a segura-lo assim, sentia que logo romperia o ombro...E tinha a estranha sensação que algo de sangue já brotava dali.

Mais uma vez conseguia ouvir aquela voz difusa, chorosa, quase como desesperada.

-P-por favor...Eu te peço...N-não me deixe so-sozinho... E-eu não...E-eu não... Não po-posso... Please..._**please **_Arthur... –

Sentia como seu coração começava a apertar com aquela voz em pleno lamento. Queria acalmá-la, dizer-lhe palavras reconfortantes, dizer-lhe que não iria a lugar nenhum, abraçá-la , trazê-la para junto de si, sentia como suas próprias lagrimas começavam a cair, porquê, porquê não podia dizer nada? Como se não controla-se o próprio corpo...

-Please..._**Please**_...E-eu te amo Arthur...Te amo a muito, muito tempo..._**Por favor**_... – Pode ouvir, para seu desespero, como a voz ia sumindo. - ...Não...me...deixe...só...

A voz morreu, e junto com ela a nevoa, que com uma grande ventania foi dissipada.

Começou a tossir, já não estavam mais naquela cabana, e o sol muito menos estava presente, era um lugar frio, um terreno plano. Se sentia um pouco tonto, enjoado.

Quando pode focar bem onde estava, a primeira coisa que viu foi um homem alto, o qual usava uma capa com capuz negro, que escondia sua identidade.

- Você é o espírito dos natais futuros? – Recobrou a voz de repente, embora notará que estava um tanto rouca.

O ser confirmou com a cabeça, e um sorriso podia ser visto no pouco iluminado de seu rosto. Apesar de infantil, lhe dava um ar ainda mais sombrio.

Deu um passo para o lado, para que o britânico visse onde estavam.

Era um cemitério. Mais não era um cemitério comum, logo pode notar ao ler os nomes de algumas das lapides.

Era um cemitério de nações.

Quando uma nação era riscada do mapa, ou sua personificação morria, levantavam uma lapide em sua homenagem, para que o resto do mundo saiba que ela já esteve ali...Algum dia.

-E-espere... Você...Você me trouxe aqui...Não pode ser... Quem...

O ser não respondeu, apenas deu um sorriso sádico, que fez tremer até a espinha do inglês, e levantou sua mão, apontando para uma lapide um pouco distante da clareira de onde estavam.

Apenas de tudo estar tão escuro, como se as estrelas estivessem esquecido de brilhar, pode identificar ao longe duas pessoas de frente para o tumulo que o espírito lhe indicara.

Eram França e Canadá.

Canadá estava levemente agachado em direção à pedra fúnebre, e trazia em suas mãos...Sentiu sua respiração parar... Uma bandeira ao qual podia identificar algumas faixas que intercalavam entre o vermelho e o branco.

Não podia ser...

_**Não podia ser!**_

O norte-americano estendeu a flâmula sobre a lapide, e do seu lado superior esquerdo pode ver um quadrado azul, com estrelas brancas.

O canadense se levantou, e logo foi pego pelo francês, que o trouxe para um abraço firme, e apoiou a cabeça do menor em seu ombro, em conforto.

Pode ouvir ao longe, a voz triste e abafada de Matthew, junto com alguns soluços.

- Não imaginei que ele... Cometeria um ato tão..._**tão**_...Pouco heróico como o suicídio... Se-sempre fora um pe-péssimo irmão mas...- O francês o abraçou com mais força – A-a-ainda assim...Er-era meu ir-irmão...

- A situação dele se tornou muito delicada... O governo continuou recebendo criticas por sua atuação e... Nações foram cortando vínculos com ele...Seu povo não queria pensar na possibilidade de outra crise, e inúmeros deixaram o país... Ele simplesmente não aguentou...A pressão... Às vezes é mais fácil simplesmente fugir de tudo... Mesmo para um herói...

-M-m-ma-mas e-el-ele sempre foi tão forte...

Francis, sem deixar de abraçar o outro loiro, se virou para onde estavam Inglaterra e o espírito, Arthur sabia que ele não podia vê-lo, mais ainda assim era estranho que estivesse olhando para sua direção.

-_**Ninguém pode ser forte sozinho Chere, ninguém.**_

Canadá tinha começado a tremer.

-Vamos embora mon amour... –E assim, sem se soltar do canadense, os dois foram sumindo de vista.

Tudo estava embasado, mais não era por causa de nevoa nenhuma dessa vez, não sabia quando havia começado, mais lagrimas saiam descontroladas de seu rosto.

Su-suicídio!

N-não podia ser!

Não queria acreditar!

Ele sempre fora tão forte...desde pequeno...

E então as palavras do francês ecoaram por sua cabeça...

"Ninguém é forte sozinho."

Sozinho...Ele estava sozinho...

-Eu-eu não... – Sua voz saia entrecortada – Eu não queria que isso... Acontecesse...

Se virou para o espírito, que assistia a tudo divertido.

-Di-diga-me que esses eventos ainda podem ser alterados.

O espírito não respondeu, apenas tirou de seu bolso um fósforo, e o raspou numa lapide gasta e lascada que havia ao seu lado para acede-lo, revelando assim o nome gravado nela.

"Arthur Kirkland – England "

Arthur dera um passo para trás, enquanto o espírito retirava o capuz, e iluminava seu rosto com a mínima chama que trazia.

Era loiro, tinha olhos violetas, e um sorriso, quase como debochante no rosto.

-Rússia?

E num movimento muito rápido, ele se pós atrás do inglês, e sussurou-lhe antes de empurrar-lo num grande buraco em frente a seu próprio tumulo.

-O- O que você...

- Um morto não pode ajudar outro morto, England.

Havia se segurado nas bordas do tumulo para que não cairá, enquanto ouvia a insana risada do russo.

Olhou para baixo, um caixão pulava e tremia como se tivesse vida própria, e espere-se ansioso que caísse.

Não era real...Mais parecia tão real...Tão real...

Esquecerá completamente que estava dentro da historia de Dickens, o medo e o pavor iam tomando conta de seu corpo.

-Russia! RUSSIA! ESPIRITO! ME TIRE DAQUI! NOOOW!

Porém o espírito apenas gargalhava sem dar atenção. Sentia que suas mão estavam perdendo a força, iria cair, _iria cair_!

Sentiu uma coisa segurando seu pé. Virou-se mais uma vez, era sua própria bandeira, suja de terra e meio desgastada, havia se enrolado em seu calcanhar, e o estava puxando para baixo.

-Não, não, não, NÂO!

A gargalhada se tornava cada vez mais alta e doentia, e revisava ruídos com o caixão que lhe almejava.

Suas mãos se soltaram, e se sentiu em queda livre. Fechou os olhos com força.

Alfred, Alfred..._**ALFRED**_!

Sentiu algo duro e gelado bater contra suas costas. Abriu os olhos, estava de volta em seu quarto.

Se sobre-saltou ao ouvir uma risada, e se virou para sua cômoda assustado esperando ver aquele ultimo espírito novamente...Mas não era.

E a risada muito menos era sádica ou doentia, era uma risada divertida, brincalhona, com um leve tom de "eu te avisei". Levantou-se para ver melhor.

Sobre sua cômoda, um livro, não um livro qualquer, a edição original de Christmas Carol estava de pé sozinha.

-Ora minha cara nação – A voz vinha do livro, mais pode identificar que ela era de Charles Dickens, seu escritor, que provavelmente estava incorporado no livro. – E você disse que não se assustaria com essa historia não é?

E a voz e a risada cessaram devagar, e ao pararem, o livro caiu imóvel onde estava.

O Inglês olhou ao redor, até ver uma pequena copia do Big Bang ao lado de sua cama. Eram quase 20 horas.

Era quase Natal...

Maldizendo e agradecendo seu escritor ao mesmo tempo, saiu apresado para se trocar, afinal o terno que usava estava muito mais que amarrotado.

Tinha que se apressar, não queria chegar atrasado.

Afinal, ele tinha uma festa para ir.

* * *

Nyaaa! Gracias pelos Review's *-*~ De verdade!

No Nya!Fanfiction? Sei lá...Gosto muito desse site, então só posto aqui...Na verdade acho q nunca tentei mexer lá XDD

Espero que você tenha um ano maravilhoso também Sett, cheio de inspiração, amor e Hetalia XD/

Nyaaa! Só falta um capituloooo!

Mais uma vez, uma FELIZ VESPERA DE NATAL a todos vocês! 3~~

Próximo, e ultimo capitulo, "Merry Christmas!, Feliz Natal! "


	6. Merry Christmas! Feliz Natal!

E pela ultima vez! Essa historia foi escrita por mim e Nani-osp

Nossa conversa gerou muitas idéias, então os créditos vão para ambas \o/

Não tive muito tempo para betar, por motivos de ceia XDDD  
Então espero que me perdoem se tiver algum mostro ai embaixo =x

* * *

- Merry Christmas! Feliz Natal! –

Já passava das 22 horas, logo, logo seria 23... E consequentemente... Natal!

A decoração já estava pronta, as luzinhas já estavam acessas, e a ceia só esperava o badalar da meia-noite para ser servida.

Muitos países conversavam alegremente no grande salão de uma cabana francesa cercada de neve, e muitos também não haviam conseguido vir por culpa de nevascas e maus tempos.

Estavam presentes, França, Canadá, Brasil, Uruguai, Chile, Argentina, Bélgica, Portugal, Hungria, Áustria, Prússia, China, Rússia, Alemanha, Itália do sul, Itália do Norte e Espanha.

Todos os outros países que diziam que iriam vir pareciam ter tido algum imprevisto.

Eua estava voltando de uma espécie de biblioteca, onde tinha ido para atender ao telefonema de Japão, que avisava que estava tentando chegar, mais não tinha certeza se conseguiria...

Suspirou resignado, o japonês era o amigo que ele mais contava para a festa... Pois não queria ficar sozinho em meio de tantos 'casaizinhos'.

Quando chegou a sala, notou que alguém havia encontrado um pequeno, mais potente radio, e o colocara para tocar, para o desgosto de Áustria.

_Então é natal_

_E o que você tem feito?_

_Um outro ano se foi_

_E um novo apenas começa_

Mordeu seu lábio inferior. Conhecia essa musica...De quem tinha sido a ideia IDIOTA de colocar uma musica natalina, de um cantor...**BRITANICO!**

Pensou em desligar, mais sabia que isso ia sair mal, afinal, alguns países (Lê-se Espanha/Itália sendo forçado) já estavam dançando. Não teve alternativa que seguir ouvindo...

_E então é natal_

_Espero que tenhas alegria_

_O próximo e querido_

_O velho e o Jovem_

...Por que será que tudo parecia lembrá-lo dele? Olhou para o bolso dentro de sua roupa de natal, ainda tinha alguns cigarros, começava a pensar em sair mais uma vez para fumar um pouco, arejar as idéias. Afinal, apesar dos pesares, era natal! E ele amava aquela época do ano...

_Um alegre Natal_

_E um feliz ano novo_

_Vamos esperar que seja um bom ano_

_Sem sofrimento_

Só queria deixar de ouvir aquela musica. Foi em direção da porta.

_E então é natal (e a guerra terminou...)_

_Para o fraco e para o forte (...se você quiser)_

_Para o rico e para o pobre_

_**O mundo é tão errado**_

E quando ia abrir a porta... Alguém bateu.

_E, então, feliz natal._

_Para o negro e para o branco_

_Para o amarelo e para o vermelho_

_**Vamos parar com todas as lutas**_

Japão? Que bom! Pensava o estadunidense, não teria que passar o natal sozinho afinal de contas! Abriu a porta.

_Um alegre Natal_

_E um feliz ano novo_

_Vamos esperar que seja um bom ano_

_Sem sofrimento_

Sentirá seu pulmão doer. Talvez pelo motivo de que desde que abrira a porta, havia esquecido de continuar respirando.

A sua frente estava, a ultima pessoa que esperava, e ao mesmo tempo, a que mais desejava ver aquela noite. Tinha cabelos loiros levemente bagunçados, sobrancelhas bem espessas, olhos verdes... Mais brilhantes do que a mais valiosa das esmeraldas, vestia um terno impecável, e trazia consigo uma bengala da mais polida madeira, o que reforçava mais sua imagem de 'Cavaleiro inglês'.

_E então é Natal_

_E o que nós fizemos?_

_Um outro ano se foi_

_E um novo apenas começa..._

- Não vai me deixar entrar Alfred?

-A..A..A..A...

-Arthur? Sim, creio que é meu nome.

Por inércia, o estadunidense, em vez de deixá-lo entrar, tinha fechado a porta atrás de si, deixando os dois para fora. E ainda assim a musica era audível.

_E então Feliz Natal_

_Esperamos que tenhas alegria_

_O próximo e querido_

_E velho e o jovem_

-Ora vejo que é um dos meus que está tocando!

-...-

-Gosto muito dessa canção sabia?

_Um alegre Natal_

_E um feliz ano novo_

_Vamos esperar que seja um bom ano_

_Sem sofrimento_

-Alfred, você está ai?

_A guerra acabou, se você quiser._

-Terra chamando Estados Unidos da América?

_A guerra acabou_

_Agora._

Sem dizer nada, o americano colocou suas mão sobre a bochecha gélida do europeu, se aproximou e...

Beliscou ambas.

- BLOODY HELL! O que você pensa que está fazendo!

Soltou de repente.

-É...É você mesmo...?

-Ah, Alfred! Lembrou-se como era falar? E ora! É claro que sou eu!

-Ah...Creio que sim...É que não esperava que você viesse...

Um silencio um tanto incomodo se formou entre os dois loiros, ao qual nenhum dos dois sabiam bem o que dizer...

-Fico muito feliz que você... - O americano tentou quebrar o silencio - Tenha vindo Inglaterra...

O britânico se virou para o outro, o qual encarava os próprios pés, algo envergonhado. Sorriu.

-... E eu estou feliz por ter vindo.

Desviou sua mirada de seus pés para o britânico. Ele sorria...SORRIA! Seus olhos estavam entre cerrados, e tinha um sorriso terno nos lábios... Não via esse sorriso... Há mais de duzentos anos... Antes de sua independência.

Percebeu que estava começando a se ruborizar, então tentou olhar para outra direção. Não era a atitude de um hero!...Mais ele desafiava qualquer herói existe a agüentar ser encarado por aqueles...Olhos tão verdes e profundos... E conseguir raciocinar como hero! Era impossível!

Foi desviando a mirada, que viu sobre si, pendurado no portal da porta, provavelmente por Francis, um ramo de visgo.

O mais velho seguiu o olhar do outro, vendo também a pequena planta.

- He...Só Francis mesmo para fazer algo assim – e já ia levantar os braços para tirar o visguinho quando...

Sentiu mãos britânicas envolvendo seu pescoço, olhou para baixo, Arthur estava perto, DEMASIADAMENTE perto!

- O-o que...

- Devemos respeitar a tradição do visgo – começou a fechar seus olhos, e quando estava a centímetros de sua ex-colonia, sussurrou – Merry Christmas, Alfred.

E o beijou.

Sua surpresa foi tanta pela aproximação do mais velho, que por descuido Eua abrirá ligeralmente a boca, o que durante o beijo, o cavaleiro não duvidou em abusar, invadindo veemente território americano, como si volta-se a seus tempos de colonizador.

O Mais novo ainda estava estático, mal acreditava o que estava acontecendo!

O britânico havia ido a sua festa de Natal!

Ele havia sorrido para ele, como não fazia a pelo menos de dois séculos!

Ele estava... BEIJANDO-O!

Mais era uma sensação tão boa, que logo sentiu seus olhos se entrecerrando devagar, devido ao deleite, e seu corpo começar a agir sem permissão, passando seus braços ao redor da cintura do mais baixo, e correspondendo ao beijo, em uma luta de línguas por controle.

Até que tiveram que se afastar para tomar ar.

Porém nem o britânico largou o pescoço do norte-americano, nem o norte-americano largou a cintura do britânico.

- In..Inglaterra?

- Arthur

-como?

-Me chame, apenas de Arthur – E lhe deu um selinho fugaz - Desculpe-me, pela minha demora.

-Na verdade você chegou cedo nós não...

-Não essa demora.

Azuis contra verdes, ambos pareciam embebedados nos olhos do outro.

- Eu não quero mais viver sozinho... – Viu que duas lagrimas silenciosas, que talvez nem mesmo o estadunidense tivesse notado, saia de seus olhos, enchugou gentilmente com uma de suas mãos, e secou-as, beijando seus próprios dedos molhados com aquele liquido salgado – Não quero que você fique só também, quero estar com você...

Juntaram os lábios mais uma vez, em um beijo mais calmo, mais carinhoso, e voltaram a se separar.

- Alfred, será que nós... Poderíamos recomeçar... Juntos?

Agora estava ciente que estava chorando, maldição! Desde quando se tornará tão sensível?

Heróis não choram, Heróis não choram, Heróis não choram, Heróis não choram, Heróis não choram...

Fuck! Mais ele era um herói que chorava! O que podia fazer?

Abraçou o britânico com mais força, e recostou sua cabeça no vão entre seu ombro e pescoço. Se não podia deter suas lagrimas, ao menos podia impedir que ele as visse. Logo sentiu uma mão carinhosa acariciando seus cabelos.

-Ing...Arthur...Iggy...Isso era o que eu mais queria.

- Se é assim... Sentiu seu rosto ser levantado de leve e encaminhado mais uma vez para os lábios do europeu – Merry Christmas, I love so much.

Logo se separaram para poderem entrarem na festa ( ao menos entrar separados, para não serem bombardeados de perguntas), afinal, estava muito frio do lado de fora.

Mais antes de entrarem.

-Alfred, desvazie os bolsos.

O estadunidense ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Mas por...

-Apenas desvasie!

Um tanto hesitante, pós a mão no bolso, e tirou, um par de bis, um papel de bala, um papel branco dobrado ao meio, um molho de chaves, e...sua caixa de cigarros.

- Isso...Eu estava segurando para...

Sem dizer nada, o inglês tomou a caixa da mão do outro, a tacou no chão, e pisou com gosto em cima, girando o calcanhar para ter certeza que ficariam inutilizadas.

-Mas o que..!

Agachou-se, pegou do chão e devolver ao americano.

-Nunca, entendeu... NUNCA! Na minha vida quero ver você fumando de novo, You understand me?

-Yes... Mais...quem te contou?

-Um fantasma – E sorriu ao ver o arrepio que percorreu o outro. Se morria de medo de um fantasma, imagine se ele encontra-se quatro, em uma mesma noite.

E assim ambos entraram na festa.

-Mon Chere! Não posso crer! – mal cruzou a porta direito e o Francês se aproximou para encará-lo – Impossível! Você não vem a uma festa de natal assim...Faz quantas décadas?

- Inglaterra! Que bom que você veio! – A portuguesa se aproximava para dar um abraço em seu, por tantos séculos, maior aliado – Feliz Natal!

-Merry Christmas!

-M-merry christmas Inglaterra – Canadá tinha surgido para complementá-lo também.

-Ora, ora, oraa! O que de Awesome passou para sua pessoa aparecer aqui?

-Merry Christmas para você também Prússia – Sentia que todas as atenções estavam nele.

-Heee, creio que é isso que chamam de um awesome milagre natalino, Frohe Weihnachten para você.

Enquanto o britânico cumprimentava e desejava feliz natal a todos os presentes, o olhar de Francis recaiu sobre Alfred, que ainda olhava de forma diferente o britânico.

- Joyeux Noël Alfred, creio que você já ganhou o que queria – Deu uma palmadinha no ombro do estadunidense, fazendo-o voltar à realidade – Agora, por que você não desfruta de seu presente?

-Francis...Será que eu não estou sonhando?

O francês sorriu.

-Dizem que o melhor jeito de saber se está sonhando, e ver se seu corpo sente alguma coisa, creio que já tiraste a prova non?

Porém antes que o de óculos disse-se alguma coisa, bateram na porta novamente, e logo vários murmúrios podiam ser ouvidos do outro lado.

- Tinha praticamente, metade do Atlas naquele avião! Não sei como não caímos...

- O importante é que chegamos, não é Japão?

- Como que, esta festa será totalmente genial! Não acha Lit ?

-Ah...Claro.

-Arribaaa! Eu quero entrar! Está muito frio aqui fora!

O Francês dessa vez se adiantou para abrir a porta.

- Meriikurisumasu!

-Kalá Christoúgenna.

-Mutlu Noeller, agora deixe nós entrar!

-Assim, um Wesołych Świąt, totalmente genial para vocês!

- Feliz Navidad!

Japão, e pelo menos umas quinze nações tinham acabado de chegar.

- Gomenasai pelo atraso Eua-san, mais eu tive que fazer paradas em vários países...Demo yo... – Apertou seu punho em determinação – Eu acho que entendi o espírito natalino!

-Ah, que bom Kiku...

- Joyeux Noël a todos vocês! Entrem, entrem!

E os dois loiros deram passagem, e a festa se tornou uma grande bagunça natalina. Como quando os últimos parentes que faltavam chegam, e todos se reúnem para celebrar o natal, sim, uma grande família gramada "mundo".

-Méxicoo! Você veio!

- Holanda! Joyeux Noël! Trouxe a torta que eu te pedi?*

- HaHAHAHA! Eu sou o rei do norte da Europa!E o natal se originou de nós! Nórdicos!

- Mais foi da Finlândia, não de você aru.

-HÁ! Mais como ele não está aqui, eu respondo por ele! HAUhaUhauah!

-...-

- O natal pode ter surgido de vocês idiotas! Mais o Papai Noel é TURCO!*

-Japão...Me lembre de arrancar o papai Noel de perto da minha cama...

-H-hai...Grecia-san

-HÁAA! Não importa o que vocês digam! As primeiras musicas de natal são prussianas e austriacas! Não é senhorzinho!*

-Obaka-san, não precisa ficar berrando isso!

-Uai! E a historia de ir para praia no natal COM CERTEZA veio dos latinos! Por falar nisso, ano que vem quero passar o natal no suuul! Aqui faz muuuuito friiiiiiiio!*

Enquanto todos discutiam de onde tinha surgido o que, Eua se aproveitou para se aproximar de Inglaterra, que estava perto da mesa da ceia, observando tudo divertido, e até rindo!

A confusão ia apaziguando a os poucos, e os paises iam formando casais aqui e ali.

O estadunidense foi se aproximando sutilmente do inglês, que ria de como Japão poderia estar emocionado ao parecer ter entendido o espírito de natal.

Muitos países aqui e ali já estavam trocando seus presentes de amigo secreto.

-Eu devia ter participado... – E ao ver a expressão inquiridora de Alfred, acrescentou – Do amigo secreto...

-Ah, quanto a isso, não se preocupe – E o estadunidense tirou do bolso o papelzinho branco de antes, e entregou para o britânico. – Separei para você no caso...da remota... Possibilidade de você vir...

Sim... Alfred estava realmente esperando por ele…

-Quem será que eu tirei...

-Não precisa abrir, fui eu. Eu escondi o papel com meu nome para poder dá-lo a você.

-Mas...E caso eu não viesse.

O estadunidense sorriu.

-Valia a pena pagar o preço.

Segurou a mão de sua ex-colonia com mais força.

- E o que você gostaria de ganhar de natal?

Alfred se virou para Arthur, com um sorriso doce e apaixonado, fazendo com que o inglês se ruboriza-se no ato.

-Você já me deu o melhor presente que eu poderia querer.

E voltaram a se beijar, num longo e romântico e natalino beijo, na frente de todos, embora ninguém realmente prestasse atenção neles.

Alemanha havia ganhado de seu amigo secreto, Itália, um despertador em forma de batata.

E Alemanha que havia tirado Itália no jogo, lhe dera uma fronha com desenho de pizzas.

Argentina, que tinha tirado Chile, lhe dera uma bandeira argentina.

Chile em contrapartida, que pegara Argentina como amigo secreto, lhe dera uma camiseta escrito "Cuando hablo soy un idiota, manténgame callado." (Quando falo sou um idiota, mantenha-me calado.).

Resultando em um argentino que insistia em saber como seria mantido em silencio, o que levou a, enfim, um beijo do chileno. Mais só um.

China havia tirado Rússia, e lhe dera um lindo girassol de plástico, com cheiro artificial, para que independente da estação do ano, tivesse a flor consigo.

Rússia tirara China, e lhe dez permissões para que o chinês fizesse seus restaurantes em dez países deferentes ( autorização conseguida do melhor jeito Rússia.)

E a distribuição de presentes continuou.

Tanto Grécia quanto Turquia pareciam ter tirado Japão, e ambos estavam dando o mesmo presente, passagens para ele visitar seus respectivos países.

Brasil havia dado um livro para Uruguai "As melhores receitas da minha terrinha, Brasil", e Uruguai lhe havia dado uma camisa da seleção uruguaia...O Qual o brasileiro prometeu usar, mais longe de qualquer campeonato ou amistoso (talvez usa-se de pijama...)

México ganhará uma pinhata em forma de dólar de Estados Unidos, o qual tentou devolver, mais ao saber que tinha cinco mil dólares dentro, aceitou. ( com a condição de não ter que devolver o dinheiro depois)

Prússia tirara Áustria e vice versa, e após musica, o prussiano disse que seu presente estava no quarto de cima, os dois subiram para buscar, e não voltaram mais... O mesmo aconteceu com França e Canadá.

Espanha dera um ursinho de tomate para Romano

E Romano dera um toureiro de brinquedo ao espanhol.

Alguém acreditava na honestidade desse sorteio?

A meia noite já tinha passado sem que ninguém percebesse, o tempo parece andar muito mais rápido quando se está com quem gosta.

Logo todos ( aqueles que não haviam sumido) se sentaram a mesa, numa estranha e barulhenta ceia mundial...

Estados unidos, logo ao pegar uma parte suculenta de peru, se aproximou da orelha de Inglaterra, e lhe cochichou.

-Depois que desocuparem os quartos lá em cima, eu te darei meu presente.

O britânico estava completamente vermelho. Mais feliz.

Depois tinha que se lembrar de levar um grande buquê de flores para o tumulo de Dickens.

E tinha que fazer isso, durante o natal.

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar sobre o céu de Belize, em um trenó puxado por renas.

-Que Deus abençoe a todos!* E fim... Tem razão Su-san, está historia Christmas Carol é realmente linda! E obrigado por ter vindo me ajudar este ano, de verdade!

E embora continua-se sem expressão, o rosto do sueco se notava ruborizado.

E um feliz natal para todos!

* * *

Háaaaaaaaaaa! Cansei .

Wow, este cap ficou muito...muito...MAIS MUITO grande O.O''

Desculpem o-o'

Muito obrigado a todos que comentaram \o/

Deixaram-me muito feliz ^^~

Desejo a todos vocês um natal muito, muito, muito, muuuito feliz!

Obrigado por me ajudarem na minha ambição de escrever uma versão de Christmas Carol, vocês são muito especiais 3~

Merry Christmas e Feliz Natal!

* Tortas holandesas são demoradas para fazer =O

*Isso é verdade =]

*Isso também o/

* Ou por nós, ou pelos oceânicos XDDD

* Em toda versão de Christmas Carol, Tim fala isso no final, então... Que tal Tino? XD

E um presente!

We Wish You A Merry Christmas! A musica especial de Natal de Hetalia /o/  
Link para baixar: h t t p : / / l a t i n a h e t a l i a . b l o g s p o t . c o m / 2 0 1 0 / 1 0 / m u s i c as -c a n c i o n e s . h t m l  
Junte os espaços, e seja feliz /o/


End file.
